Amber Eyes Flash
by ChiaroscuroSoup
Summary: Inuyasha is a captured trespasser and Kagome, a lonely maiden being forced to at least get a boyfriend by her birthday. What happens when she runs away and Inuyasha just happens to come along? My first story! It's a KagInu Complete IT'S FINISHED!
1. Board and Boarder

Amber Eyes Flash  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hanyou struggled in the chains binding him down to the ruff wall. He snarled and snapped at the guard as the guard made faces at him. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and spat to the side. The guard slammed the door of his cell shut and laughed through the barred door window.  
  
"Oh! This sucks! Why do I always have to stick my big fat head into everything that comes my way! Bull crap!" he cursed under his breath  
  
Inuyasha was a rather handsome looking hanyou, though his blood, as Inuyasha said, had cursed him with over sound sensitive ears that perked up from his mound of gorgeous silver hair. He was stronger then any human who even tried to hurt him. His eyes were a piercing amber color that seemed to be magnets to those who caught them full on.  
  
Inuyasha had oh so stupidly trespassed onto royal territory, causing havoc as everyone heard of the half demon on the land. Using magical dust, the royal wizard had been able to knock Inuyasha out cold. All he had done was threaten a little child and the mother went berserk, screaming and whacking Inuyasha upside the head with a broom!  
  
Though Inuyasha's supernatural strength would be enough to break through layers of chains, these had been made with a touch of magic in them, making them strong, yet uncomfortable. (what do you expect when you are tied against a wall!?) The weird thing was the king knew nothing of Inuyasha's coming. Frankly, if he did know, who said he would care?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A young woman walked into the throne room, her black hair swaying beautifully on her sides. Her figure was slim and her eyes dazzled in the light. Her father sat proudly on his throne, admiring his own rings of rubies and diamonds that lay on his old hands dully. When he saw her he nodded.  
  
"Ah! I see you have come, my dear daughter!" A smirk laid across his face that startled you girl. "Kagome, don't you believe it's about time that you found yourself a husband? I've been waiting for you and it seems that you have made no attempt in getting a husband. So, it's time I took matters into my own hands"  
  
Kagome looked weakly at her father. Why was he in such a rush to have her married off? Or did he just want the bundles of money would receive? She continued to have a straight face, though she felt like pouting her head off.  
  
"You either get yourself a husband, or at least a boyfriend by your nineteenth birthday or I will get one for you" he said, feeling a bit full of himself that day. Kagome looked away and cursed softly to herself (note: this isn't Kagome cussing. More like something like "oh fiddlesticks!" Lol!) He looked up.  
  
"What's that you say?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing" Kagome replied. "Oh nothing at all" A glint of light sparkled in her eyes as she walked away without a slight curtsy for her father.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha is acting very, very BOARD.  
  
"I wish I had a yellow helicopter! So it could go BOOM BOOM! CRASH CRASH! But I don't get no yellow helicopter! So I make my red car go BOOM BOOM! CRASH CRASH!" sings Inuyasha in a: I'm-so-board-I'm-delirious kind of way!  
  
Is there any hope that Inuyasha will stop singing his song ( which I am proud to say I made up at the top of my head! =P!)? Will Kagome do something we don't know she'll do? Find out next time! Okay I just sounded really weird!  
  
-Silver Eyes Bright 


	2. Kagome's Escape

Kagome's Escape  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome steadily got up from her bed and looked out the window. The night guards were sound asleep against their spears. "Lazy" Kagome muttered under her breath. Silently, she pulled on a pair of boots, tying the long laces up them. The leather felt warm and soft, perfect for walking comfortably. Kagome pulled on a royal blue tunic, a black belt around her waist in a sort of short skirt fashion.  
  
She pulled the castle map from one of her drawers. She looked for the closest way out of the castle. She followed one way and it led through the jail dungeons. Kagome bit her lip, anxiously, but scared. Kagome pumped up her courage. There was nothing wrong with going there, right? Who could hurt her!? Kagome quickly packed a small bag and tip-toed out of her room before her courage disappeared into to shatters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The guard came back to taunt Inuyasha who was going crazy with boredom by now, he'd been there for 24 hours and he felt like his blood had been trained. But the moment he saw the guard he was back to normal cursing and growling ferociously at the stupidly mocking man. The man stuck out his tongue and pulled part of one of his eyes down mockingly. He was a fat man, stupid, but fat.  
  
"I think I'll leave the door open tonight to taunt you! I know you want to get out of here! Let's see how you do with this! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically. Inuyasha spat as he usually did when he saw the man and tried a joke he had heard a kid say in town.  
  
"Oh! Is that so! Well your papa so ugly he stuck his head out of the window and got arrested for mooning!" Inuyasha cackled. Sometimes he couldn't help himself. "Oh and I forgot! Your mama so fat she put on a black and white bathing suit and when she jumped into the water everybody yelled: "Save Free Willy!"  
  
The man stared back aghast at the insults and stuttered mumbles of nothing (that's weird). The supposedly erect guard left, Inuyasha's cell door wide open. "Stupid amateur" muttered Inuyasha.  
  
At that moment he heard foot steps and did the best he could to stay in the shadows. He smelled human blood drawing near.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome bit her lip so hard it bled as she walked down a stairway into the dungeon. She lit a small candle and covered it with her hand so the light shone on the path she would take. She tip-toed down the narrow hall, even though her footsteps seemed to thunder all the way. She heard a slight groan and she gasped as she walked by the dreading men. Blood lay on their heads a blank faces, but it was dry blood and not at all fresh. She carefully stepped her way around, but when her foot hit something she looked down and held in a screech as she spotted a rolling skull. She squeaked and continued walking silently.  
  
She looked at the men and sometimes women, they were scared and blank. Kagome hoped that none were awake, even though the now and then groaning seemed to tell her that it was impossible not to see the horribleness. It was pitch black darkness, but yet a small ray of moonlight stripped on the floor. Kagome searched for the source only to find an open cell. 'I hope it's empty! Please tell me it's empty!' she thought.  
  
She looked inside only to meat a pair of golden amber eyes that stared at her. The moment she caught them with her own all she could do was stare back like the eyes were magnetic. Kagome gasped as she stared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha peered slightly as far as he could to see who was coming. He heard a sharp squeak and pulled back. Shaking the sound out of his little doggy- ears He glanced away and looked back to see a pair of violet eyes staring into his amber ones. Inuyasha's eyes were much better then a human's so he stared to see the one staring.  
  
It was a girl. A human one at least. She was a bit tall, somewhere in the middle of five foot. She had beautiful black hair that caressed her shoulders. She wore a long tunic and giant boots.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" questioned a ruff voice. Kagome squeaked when she heard the sudden voice. "Don't do that will you! Dang! Why do women have such loud voices?" said the voice.  
  
"Who's there?" she mumbled.  
  
"Guess"  
  
"No. Please tell me"  
  
"Guess"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Inuyasha" replied the voice. "Do you mind?! What is a princess like you doing around here?"  
  
"I do as I please!" Kagome took a closer look. "Demon!" she squeaked.  
  
"I said don't do that! I can't even cover my own ears for heaven's sake, oh crap!" Inuyasha mumbled. He looked at her. "Your running away aren't you?!" he aid accusingly.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?!"  
  
"Get me down from here or I'll yell"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Just watch me!" Inuyasha croaked. He opened his mouth to yell, but Kagome quickly rushed over and covered his mouth.  
  
"Fine! I'll get you down! Just don't yell!" Kagome said. She grabbed the keys and slowly got him down. Inuyasha rubbed his hands thankfully then snorted.  
  
"I'm comin' with you" he said.  
  
"I don't need you too"  
  
"So, I don't care"  
  
"YOU CAN'T COME!"  
  
"Make me! Nah nah nah nah nah nah!" taunted Inuyasha.  
  
They walked out the door as she tried to make him shut up.  
  
What do ya think! I hope you like it! 


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Getting to Know One Another  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are you going anyway?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know" Kagome replied. Inuyasha stopped and stared at her, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Great you don't know where you're going. Well, I guess this is better then crappy chains" Inuyasha croaked. He lifted his arms to his head and yawned then sniffed the air, with his eyes closed, thinking.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked inquisitively. She looked at him like he was peculiar (A/N: Which he kinda was, I mean he does have doggy-ears etc.).  
  
"Sniffing out a place where we can rest for the night. I need some good rest after hanging up there so long"  
  
"Did they even feed you?" Kagome stopped to ask. He opened one eye and looked at her.  
  
"No" was her only reply. "Why do you care!?" he snapped. Kagome jumped at his snap and shrugged.  
  
"Just wondering. Usually they do feed the prisoners. I wonder why they didn't feed you." Kagome pondered. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"It's because I'm a hanyou" he retorted.  
  
"You mean a demon?" she asked. She had forgotten that he was demon after they had walked a good way from the palace. Kagome turned back and they started walking again.  
  
"No, I'm a hanyou. A half-demon, I wish I was a full demon, but hey. Life sucks for me" he said. He looked around. They were in the middle of a ring of trees.  
  
Kagome had looked down wondering. 'Life is so hard for him, I guess, from what I've heard. Meanwhile I've been pampered at the palace' she thought. She looked at a root and sighed happily. She rubbed her legs trying to rub the tiredness out of them.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to sit down" Kagome sighed happily.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kagome looked in front of her to see Inuyasha buried in the dirt. She gasped and ran over to the buried hanyou. He pulled himself out and spat out the dirt and gagged. She put her hand on his back and looked down at his face and cringed.  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Don't say that word!" he yelled. Kagome jumped back and stared at him. Kagome tried to think of a word that might have triggered Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you mean si.!" she gasped as Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't say that word, alright" she nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had climbed up a thick, old tree and was leaning on the trunk from a sturdy branch.  
  
"So what were you doing in jail?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why were you running away?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I asked first" she stammered.  
  
"But I asked second" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Fine. My father said if I don't get married or at least have a boyfriend by my nineteenth birthday he'll get me a husband himself. It's in two months in May. Well maybe three. I don't remember. I'm eighteen" she explained.  
  
"I couldn't tell" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome made a face.  
  
"It's your turn. Why were you in jail?!" she yelled.  
  
"A little boy wouldn't answer my question so I threatened him, so he cried and his mother came out and started whacking me with a broom. That little wizard from your palace came saying "NO TRESPASSING, DEMON!" and doing this little dust thingy-ma-gin-ger. So they took me to jail, probably to starve me to death. That's it" he said very bored-like as if it was a stupid fairy tale he didn't believe.  
  
"Why did you threaten the little boy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me where the bathroom was" he said.  
  
Kagome who had climbed three branches up the tree Inuyasha was sitting on now sweat-dropped and fell to the ground. He looked down at her questionably. He jumped down to see if she was alright.  
  
"You are so confusing!" she stammered.  
  
"When a guy's gotta go a guy's got to go" Inuyasha murmured. 


	4. Why So Nervous Inuyasha?

Okay, I'm gonna try to make Inuyasha and Kagome get a bit close, but not that much so this might be really long! Thanx for all the reviews!!!! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Why So Nervous Inuyasha?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome shook her head at the hanyou. "Men" she mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha looked down at the human girl. "Women" he mumbled under his breath (A/N: Do you see a pattern going on here?) He sat down in between two giant roots, nestling down comfortably. He closed his eyes, and pretended to go to sleep. Kagome looked over at him. 'He is already asleep! Wow, I wish it was that easy for me to sleep.'  
  
She leaned against the tree, but the February cold was too much for her bare legs. Kagome curled up into a ball, shivering. She was able to fall asleep, but warmth was something she was lacking. She was uncomfortable and cold, one of the worst combinations ever. Inuyasha seeing her asleep finally allowed sleep to overcome him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome shivered and woke from the cold. By the pitch blackness around her she would say it was about 1:00 A.M. She couldn't see anything except for a small bit of red near her. It looked warm, so she crawled over, half- asleep, and snuggled up against the cloth, laying her head on a strong shoulder. Comfortable and warm, Kagome fell asleep, snuggled in the warmth. (^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's ears tweaked back and forth (cute fuzzy ears! ^_^!), waking him up from the sounds around him. He yawned silently and turned to get up when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see the girl he had just met recently sleeping soundly on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha panicked. Was he supposed to wake her from her comfortable sleep, or let her sleep and wake up by herself? He tried to calm down as his body became stiff and tense. His face was blushing, turning blood red as he looked at Kagome's silent body. She looked how comfortable. How could he get her off him without disturbing him?  
  
His face softened. Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder and as carefully as he could he put his arms under her legs and picked her up. He arranged some soft grass with his bare feet and then laid her down on it. Inuyasha then took off his outer red fire-rat robe-thingy and placed it over her.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the bed he had made for her with satisfaction and crept away to get some food, venison or some kind of meat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGTER IS GONE!" yelled King Higurashi (I have got no idea how to spell that! I might have spelled it right, but who knows?!) The servant remained on one knee.  
  
"This morning she didn't come to breakfast so when Toteoka (I made that up! Weird isn't it!?) went to see if she was still sleeping she was gone, your Highness" replied the servant.  
  
"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FOUND OUT!" he yelled.  
  
"Sir, some other important news. The demon we captured two days ago is gone also" the servant explained.  
  
"THAT IS IT! HE MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED HER! I WANT SEARCH PARTIES LOOKING FOR HER NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!" yelled the furious king.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of crackling fire. She opened her eyes, cozy under a pile red furry stuff. She pulled herself up, her eyes half open as she began to wake up completely. She saw Inuyasha cooking something over a fire, but it smelled good. Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled, kindly.  
  
"I see you finally woke up" he said. Kagome yawned and stretched, she looked around herself, frankly thinking she had fallen asleep a little ways from here. 'Anyways' she thought, 'This is where..oh my gosh! This is where Inuyasha was sleeping!'  
  
"W...Weren't you sleeping here?!" she stammered. Inuyasha nodded, though a slight blush had appeared. Inuyasha turned back to cooking the meal. "But, then how did I get over here?!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself" he snorted. Kagome tried to remember last night, but she was so tired that night she had forgotten what happened.  
  
"So, do you want something to eat?"  
  
Hearing her stomach growl she nodded. He looked at her snorted.  
  
"I'm not gonna feed you so you better come over here and get yourself. I've already eaten while you were sleeping" he retorted.  
  
Kagome jumped up and ran over to the food, picking up the venison and daintily picked it up, taking tiny, petite bites. Inuyasha walked over to where she had lain and put on his robe, and nodding in satisfaction.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They walked on and on and on for what seemed forever to Kagome.  
  
Her bag she held on her back made her slow down uneasily, but she soon felt like she was gonna fall. Inuyasha turned back to the stumbling girl as she got to him and then fell onto him her head against his chest. Inuyasha blushed nervously and held her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him slightly and tried to hold herself up. "Yeah I'm fine" she said, but she stumbled again and fell onto Inuyasha again. "Oh crap!" she cursed then covered her mouth. It seemed having been with Inuyasha had rubbed a bit of cursing into her.  
  
Without protest from Kagome, Inuyasha picked her up and held her while he jumped from tree to tree. Relaxing, she wrapped her hands around his neck nestled down against his chest. Inuyasha blushed, acting nervous once more. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and glowing.  
  
"Why so nervous, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at her angrily then looked away.  
  
"Keh" was the only reply. Kagome settled down as the ride continued. Maybe she could bear being with this rude, arrogant hanyou.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
What did you think? I tried to make Inuyasha a bit shy with her. I've got know idea when he is gonna get more likeable, but in the next one it's probably gonna get a bit touching. Hey I'm just making this up while I go. Oh and by the way, those jokes in the 3rd on I didn't make up myself. I saw them on a tv show, even though the free willy one came from my brother! lol! Keep reading! 


	5. Sight, Do Without

Sight, Do Without  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped jumping and landed in a cluster of trees, though somehow he avoided the hands of the branches reaching out to scratch him and Kagome. When he finally hit the ground Inuyasha let Kagome down. She had been feeling a bit weak and he decided she probably was feeling stronger now. She was. Kagome nodded her thanks.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he pranced onto all fours sniffing around, Kagome stepping away, totally confused. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, his face serious and angry. He looked forward in a death glare. Something wasn't right, he could hear it, smell it, and feel it. Kagome looked where Inuyasha was looking and yet saw nothing of the sort that could be so intriguing to look at. She saw nothing, well, except for the trees and open space.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? What is it you are staring at?" Kagome asked.  
  
She walked forward trying to find the source of Inuyasha's staring. She came to an orb, sitting on what looked like a bird fountain. Staring in awe Kagome put her hands around it to touch it. Inuyasha ran after her and when he saw her about to touch the orb he yelled.  
  
"Don't touch it!" he yelled, but her hands just got closer too it.  
  
"Oh! Stop being such a worry-wart? What could happen!?" she said, to easily. Her hands rounded around it and held it firmly. Light flared all around her capturing her in its glow as she stared into the brightest part of it.  
  
"I said DON'T TOUCH THAT YOU WENCH!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled furiously, but he was too late.  
  
Kagome was wrapped in the blaring light. (A/N: I could be evil and stop this chapter right here, but I don't think I'm that evil!) Inuyasha shielded his eyes with his arm from the blaring light as it streamed through almost the whole forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The silence was inedible, not a bird chirped, not a squirrel scurried around for nuts, nor did the wind whisper. Inuyasha looked over his arm only to see Kagome staring blankly into the forest. Sighing with relief, Inuyasha ran over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her blank, emotionless eyes. They no longer sparkled, or glowed, just stared with the blankness that could drive someone crazy, for instance, Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! I thought I told you not to go near that orb or to touch it! You never go up and just touch something like that when you have no idea what kind of powers it could conceal!! Kagome!? Are you listening to me?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha. Where are you? I can't see you!" Kagome complained.  
  
"What do you mean you can't see me? I'm standing right in front of you!" he shouted.  
  
"But.I don't see you! All I see is this lonely darkness! Inuyasha am I.am I." she stammered.  
  
Annoyed by the stammering Inuyasha replied: "Just spit it out already!"  
  
"AM I BLIND!?" she cried. Inuyasha winced as she yelled. Face softening Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't even flinch. He held up two fingers.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. She stared, trying to concentrate on the fingers, yet it didn't work. She was blind. (A/N: I could be evil again and stop it here! Hehe! But I'm not that kind of person! I don't like torturing people!)  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath. 'She can't be blind! Stupid orb! Oh, this situation sucks!' Kagome turned away trying to concentrate on hearing her surroundings. She got up and stumbled on a tree trunk, her face in the dirt. Inuyasha looked behind him and looked at the nervous girl. Tears crowded her blind eyes. She sobbed, smearing the dirt on her face. Inuyasha stared at her and jumped to her side.  
  
"Oh, gosh! Please, don't cry! Don't cry!" he said, trying to be comforting. "I guess I'll have to be your eyes"  
  
Kagome turned her head to where she believed Inuyasha was, the opposite way he actually was. Inuyasha chuckled and put two fingers under her chin and brought her head in a way where if she could see she would be looking at him, not moss on a tree. She had heard that the moment demons thought you were worthless, you were chucked out the door as if you were a worthless whimpering puppy.  
  
"What!? I can't do anything! I can't see! Don't you get it!? I can't do anything alone! If you were to be my eyes it'd be like you doing everything for me!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked at her questionably. She seemed to think because she was blind he would just leave her here to die. He shook his head.  
  
"There is a town around here and I've heard a rumor of a monk (A/N: If you haven't guessed who this is who might know something about this" she turned away from his voice. "If you don't stop complaining I might just leave you here" Inuyasha smirked. He pretended to get up and walk away.  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha! I'm coming with you!" she cried. She jumped up and grabbed the extended hand that she felt brush hers. Though Kagome stumbled she was able to try to get used to it because about every time she stumbled she was carefully pulled up once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally she heard the sounds of a town. People bustling, pricing arguments, etc. She let her ears wonder, listening to all the noises, trying to imagine what it all looked like. Inuyasha's grip around her hand became tighter. Many people were starting to stare (Who wouldn't!? Oh I love his cute ears! Hehe!) at the two.  
  
One looked like a fine young lady, Kagome dressed in her silky tunic. The other looked like a demon, Inuyasha baring canines, with twitching doggy- ears! It looked suspicious, but the villagers believed they should keep their mouths shut unless there was really something to gossip about.  
  
Inuyasha led her to somewhat kind of restaurant (did they even have those back then?). Inuyasha sat down at a bar sort of thing and he helped Kagome into a stool. Kagome pondered weird thoughts as she waited for Inuyasha to say something. She turned to lean on the bar, but she hit air and started to fall. Inuyasha quickly caught her around the shoulders and pulled her turning her in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered as she laid her head down. The bartender came by rubbing his hands on a dirty rag.  
  
"Can I help ya and da lass?" he asked. Inuyasha shot him a glare then looked at Kagome.  
  
"You want anything?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Do they have any tea?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at the bartender nodded. Kagome waited for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, they do" Inuyasha flipped a small coin into the old man's hands who soon brought a glass of the sweet liquid.  
  
Inuyasha took it and handed it to Kagome who all, BUT carefully took it, it sloshing in the glass. Inuyasha steadied it and she put it to her lips, taking now and then little sips. During one of her little sips she felt a pain oh her butt and it the liquid flew into the face of the rude man behind her. The first thing she heard was sputtering from the man.  
  
"Well, I guess our first meeting will be fun to remember!" he said. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar angrily.  
  
"You pervert!" he yelled. Kagome continued to stare forward dumbly, trying to understand what was going on, looking in the wrong direction I might add.  
  
"I'm offended you would say such a thing of me. Yet you haven't even met me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Miroku, a monk. Maybe you have heard of me?" he said coolly. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath then looked back at the monk.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about how to make people blind, well.unblind?" Inuyasha inquired. Miroku smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Miroku taunted. "Yes, I do. What is it to you? It seems your beautiful young lady companion has not yet spoken. May I inquire and ask who thy lady is?" He asked coolly. Kagome, still looking the wrong way, looked around, of course seeing nothing, trying to see the questioner (or groper. Oh that Miroku! --_--). Inuyasha turned her head the right way.  
  
"I think sight you can do without" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "I don't even want to here what he has to say" 


	6. I SEE THE LIGHT!

I SEE THE LIGHT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm Hi."Inuyasha looked at her and elbowed her lightly in the stomach. "Oh excuse me! I'm Kagome!" she replied taking Inuyasha's elbow, seriously. If she had said Higurashi then anyone would have known that she was related to the king. Miroku took Kagome's hands in his and kissed both of them.  
  
"Ah.Kagome! What a beautiful name that is my dear lady!" Miroku seemed to chant. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as Miroku went on. "Please. I beg you to do me a favor! Bare me a child!" Kagome's blank eyes widened as she through her foot out hitting him where it hurts and then bringing her hand across his face.  
  
"PERVERT!" After leaning forward to do this to Miroku she started falling.and falling.until a swift arm caught her around the stomach. Inuyasha pulled her up, holding in his suppressed laughter; even though his cheeks looked like they were gonna blow up.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and picked the monk up by the back of his color, teeth baring as a snarl escaped his bared teeth. "So.monk. Are you ready to tell us how to make Kagome see again? Well.I'll give you to the count of three to tell us WITHOUT being a pervert"  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Dip her head in lake water and rub rose petals on her eyes!" He murmured. Inuyasha gave a charming smile and dropped him to the ground. Kagome hopped off her chair grabbing Inuyasha's arm so she could tell where he was going.  
  
"C'mon Kagome. Let's find you a dang spring and rose petals. I'm getting tired of leading you around like you are on a leash or something" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wait!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha turned and glared at him.  
  
"Why?" He growled.  
  
"I know exactly the place where there's a wide spring with a bed of roses" Miroku said. "I can get you there quicker then it will take you to find it. So?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine fine" he muttered.  
  
Miroku turned around triumphantly, head held high as he guided Kagome and Inuyasha into the woods. Inuyasha made sure he was between Miroku and Kagome because he didn't exactly trust the suspicious monk. They walked and walked and walked and walked and walked (A/N: I pretty much stink sometimes when writing things like this). They soon came to a deep, BIG pool of water and a bed of roses beside it, just like Miroku had said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded approvingly and picked one of the roses, ignoring the thorns. He plucked two petals out, one for each eye. And handed them to Kagome nodded her thanks then bit her lip. Inuyasha saw her this way and he looked like this: 0.o!?  
  
"What's a matter Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, could ya'll two go somewhere else so I can get out of my clothes and into the water?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha gave a little "yep" and then pulled Miroku away, making sure that Miroku knew that if he tried to look he would snap his neck.  
  
Kagome stripped herself of her tunic and removed her boots. She climbed into the ice cold water and shivered.  
  
She went deeper until it came up to her shoulders and she dunked her head into the water and she rubbed the rose petals on her wide open eyes. The aroma of roses filled her nostrils and her eyes burst with beautiful seeing light. Kagome flung her head out of the water and she saw trees and water! She yipped and ran out of the water. She pulled on her tunic and dried her feet on some moss before she put her feet in her boots.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called. "Ya'll can come out now!" she cried. She saw them approaching, Inuyasha with a smug look on his face and Miroku with a giant lump on top of his head. Inuyasha smirked widely at the stumbling Miroku with swirly eyes.  
  
"I can see Inuyasha!'  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"@. @..." was Miroku's only response.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"He is a pervert" was the only answer she got from Inuyasha, but it said more then the few words he did say. Kagome sweat-dropped, shaking her head at the perverted monk.  
  
"Is he coming with us?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at the monk smirking. Miroku slowly got up and dusted his robe.  
  
"My dear Kagome *snarl from Inuyasha* I would be obliged to come with you if I was entirely welcome" he began and looked at Inuyasha who was sharpening his nails on a rock.  
  
"Of course you are welcome! Just ignore Inuyasha!" she said kindly. She started to walk towards Inuyasha when she turned to Miroku, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare touch my butt!" Miroku put on his best offended face.  
  
"Me? Of course not!" he said. (A/N: *rolling eyes at the perverted monk*) Kagome looks back at Inuyasha and smiles heartily.  
  
"You are such a stupid woman." Inuyasha said and groaned. 


	7. Forced Imprisonment

Forced Imprisonment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are such a stupid woman . . . " Inuyasha said and groaned.  
  
"No I'm not!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha snorted and growled.  
  
"Don't you realize that if he travels with us he'll have to know all about you and your little running away trip that I don't know how I got into!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome got a really stupid look on her face.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . you speak the truth" she admitted. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"We could just tell him, then kill him" Inuyasha said gleefully and licked his claws smirking devilishly. Kagome then remembered a little something! (*evilly laughs!*)  
  
"How about we just SIT down!" she said, pronouncing "sit" carefully. Inuyasha went face into the dirt as Miroku looked on with curiosity.  
  
"You WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome shook a threatening finger at him and shook her head happily, ignoring the insult. She patted his head lightly and gave a pitiful smile. Inuyasha made a gesture to bite her fingers off. (A/N: Guys ya'll know this is Inuyasha so I'm gonna have to have a bit of his language, that's why it's rated parent guidance)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as he tried to bite her fingers. Kagome yelped and jumped onto Inuyasha's arm, clutching to it for protecting. "FINE, KILL HIM FOR ALL I CARE . . . --_-- stupid pervert" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha snarled at Miroku who was smiling triumphantly.  
  
"I couldn't help myself" Miroku protested as Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Anyways, why should you care? I thought you didn't like her, but you are acting quite protective of her" Miroku said slyly. Inuyasha's face turned a hot red and he flung Miroku onto the ground.  
  
"Shut up! And no you can't come with us!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku must not have been listening, because he continued to follow them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Over here, men! I see the lady! Come, let's save her!" a man shouted greedily. "Imagine the prize money!" Twelve men jumped from their hiding places, wanting the reward money for bringing in the runaway princess.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the yell and turned to see twelve stupidly dressed men running towards him and Miroku. As one jumped on his back, Inuyasha through him into a tree too easily. After doing the same to four more, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, grabbed her by the waist and through her over his shoulder. He jumped to a tree and sat her down on it and went off to have some of his fun. Miroku was hitting many with his staff wildly, knocking them down with ease. Kagome felt someone grab her foot and she kicked at the man's head in anger.  
  
"My lady! Why do you kick me? I am only trying to save you from the demon!" the man shouted. Kagome hit his head with happiness.  
  
"Because he isn't gonna hurt me! I ran away! HAPPY!? NOW GO!" Kagome ordered angrily.  
  
A mysterious voice rang out through the area and Kagome felt something grab her by the waist. Inuyasha held her tightly against himself and he jumped through the forest jumping as far as he could from the fallen men. Kagome stared confused. They landed in a dingy cave where he sat her down carefully. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha pleadingly.  
  
"What was that voice Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A pack of wolf demons. I didn't really feel that much like fighting a pack today!" Inuyasha explained. (imagine that! Inuyasha not wanting to fight!) "Somehow that stupid king has been able to get wolf demons on his side! Stupid, wimpy wolves (I myself LOVE wolves! I just got when I was little! Don't blame me! *runs from flying tomatoes*) ! Why can't they stay in their on business! And since when would the king even care to have demons as allies when he had me in a dungeon! The stupid idiot!"  
  
"You know HE is my father! I have to agree he is a bit of a half-wit, but you don't have to go off and call him a stupid idiot . . . even though it's true . . ." Kagome protested.  
  
"Soooo...you are telling me to lie and not tell the truth, right?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome gave him the evil eye and plopped down on the ground. Inuyasha sat by the entrance, glaring at the forest. Kagome sat for a while and looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be enjoying glaring at the innocent.  
  
"Is that so much fun?" she asked. Inuyasha chuckled and grinned.  
  
"Not really. I'm just thinking" he replied.  
  
"You? Well, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked inquisitively.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome crawled to his side and watched the rain passing by the entrance. Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered. Inuyasha noticed this.  
  
"You cold?" he asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Kagome nodded and continued to shiver. She felt something draped around her shoulders and Kagome looked to see Inuyasha smiling, his top red part gone. Kagome tugged it around her and then sat by his side, laying her head on his shoulder like it was a pillow. Inuyasha tensed at first, but then wrapped an arm around her (Inuyasha is such a sweetie!), allowing her to have some of his body heat that generated around her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her drooping eyelids. One hand gripped Inuyasha shirt, the other clinging to his clawed-hand. Inuyasha just stared out protectively into the night, waiting for the unexpected, if it was to come near.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha sound asleep against the rock wall. She realized she had been using him as a pillow and he hadn't pushed her away. She climbed away from him and peaked out at the forest.  
  
Millions of wolf-like men were marching up and up, towards them. The castle sorcerer being pushed along with them. They spotted her by the entrance and quickened their pace, running towards them. The wolf demons speed was incredible as for Kagome suddenly felt someone sling her over their shoulder. Kagome screamed as she kicked at their stomach.  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was already up and was throwing a wolf demon out the entrance. He went about like a mad-man, thrashing at the wolves, defeating four with one blow. He fought his way towards her when the sorcerer appeared out of nowhere and began saying stupid rhymes. Dust filled Inuyasha's eyes painfully as he tried to fight back.  
  
"Kagome . . . ?" he murmured and he grabbed her from the wolf's shoulder, stabbing him in the gut with his razor sharp claws.  
  
The next thing Kagome knew Inuyasha's lips were against hers. She grabbed his arms, tears staining her cheeks as if she was taking the pain Inuyasha felt racing through his body. Inuyasha slipped something into her fingers as he was pulled away, someone with a knife threateningly at his shoulder blades. Kagome held tight to the pearly shaped item, longingly. Kagome thrashed out wildly, trying to grab Inuyasha. Inuyasha was doing his best to fight back, but something jabbed his back, making him double over in pain.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched. Someone knocked her over the head and she lost consciousness. Kagome still sobbed silent tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, this is a tiny bit sad. But they got their first kiss! Don't worry; the next one will be more romantic. And I wonder what the pearly shaped thing is? Hmmmmmmm.., it doesn't take a genius to find out that one!  
  
murky-lurky: your welcome! I love your stories!  
  
dstrbd child: I couldn't leave her blind very long! Lol!  
  
Snowgirl: Yeah, follow the mural! It's always how everybody loses their eyesight. Sorry about your dream, I wouldn't want to have that kind of dream! Lol  
  
Lady Dark Angel: Miroku will never learn will he? *sneers* stupid pervert (sorry to Miroku fans! I've never been that big of a fan of him!  
  
EmeraldDragon: Nope, he won't ever change...*sigh* and he is supposed to be a monk! That's a laugh!  
  
I LOVE MY FANS! *throws kisses* lol! 


	8. Trying to Swallow Hate

Trying to Swallow Hate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke to bright sunshine in her eyes. She felt something sphere like in her hand and she looked down to see a rosy giant pearl in her hand. Kagome suddenly remembered what had happened and how she had come to have it. Suddenly, the tears formed in her eyes and fell lazily across her cheeks.  
  
The door burst open and there stood her chamber maid. She bowed and came to her side.  
  
"My lady. You are wanted by your father. Please accompany me after you get dressed to see the King" she announced.  
  
"Please don't call me that. Just Kagome please" Kagome said.  
  
"Alright . . . Kagome!" the maid said gleefully.  
  
Kagome just nodded and climbed into her girth. She winced as it was tightened and then pulled on her royal gown. She followed the maid through the hallways until they came to the Throne Room. Kagome gave her small curtsy and didn't respond when her father hugged her. King Higurashi put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over.  
  
"I'm so happy we found you! You were hallucinating! I don't know what that dirty, filthy demon did to you!" King Higurashi said. Kagome's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You call him filthy when you yourself have the wolf demons on your side, Father" Kagome shot back.  
  
Her father stared at her then just smiled stupidly. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around the Throne Room. Miroku stood by the throne, staff in hand. Anger boiled in her eyes and when he caught her glance he averted his eyes away. Kagome couldn't stand it. She was digging her nails in her palms and her knuckles were turning white.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha was dragged into the Throne Room. He lashed out wildly at his captors, throwing one through a window near by. Someone pulled a knife to his neck and he stopped, growling fiercely. He saw Kagome near by and his eyes softened. Kagome stared in disbelief and then turned angrily to her father.  
  
"I've decided that you shall get married earlier! We don't need a demon kidnapping you again!" he said. He gestured to a wolf demon. Deep blue eyes shot at her and Kagome could see a ponytail pulled back behind his head. Kagome stepped back as he looked her over. "This is Kouga, the chief of the wolf demons. You shall marry him noon time today"  
  
Kagome stared in disbelief at her father. The one who had called demons filthy and now as gonna marry her off to one! Kagome scowled.  
  
"BULL CRAP!" she shouted, then covered her mouth in fright. It seemed she had picked up some language from Inuyasha. King Higurashi stared in disbelief at his daughter. Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing, and he would of rolled on the floor if a knife wasn't about to slit his neck.  
  
"I'm not going to marry if I'm forced to! I don't love him!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Kagome! You shall do as I wish! Your marriage shall take place in 3 hours! You have slept for three days and I will not wait any longer!" shouted King Higurashi. Kouga went to pull her away from everyone. Angrily Kagome kicked him where it hurts and turned to stomp off. "Oh and Kagome" she turned and stared angrily. "I believe you shall have the honor of executing the demon at your wedding"  
  
Frustrated tears fell down her cheek as she gripped the pink pearl in her hand. Inuyasha met her eyes and she turned away, not able to control her tears (she cries a lot doesn't she?!). She fled the throne room to her own room where she buried her head in her pillows, soaking them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha hung in silence in the dingy prison, pondering.  
  
'Was it the right thing to do? To give the Shikon no Tama to Kagome? I trust her, but what if she believes it's a mere jewel? Would she just go off and sell it? I've got to have faith that'll she keep it safe for me, even if she has to execute me! I've just got to have faith in that girl! Keh . . . I hate feeling helpless!'  
  
~*~*~*~3 HOURS LATER~*~*~*~  
  
"You look beautiful, Kagome!" cried her chamber maid. Kagome looked at the gown, but just sighed unhappily. Yes, she did look beautiful in the lace strapless wedding dress. She just couldn't feel happy about it. She draped the lace veil over her head (A/N: she looks like Jamie from A Walk to Remember, except its strapless) and looked at her reflection. She sighed. She just couldn't get into the spirit of the wedding.  
  
Kagome was soon escorted to the throne room. The music played as she was led across the red carpet. Instead of smiling, she growled at smiling people as she walked along. Some retreated; others just lifted a confused eyebrow. When she came to Kouga's side she bared her teeth in response to his grin.  
  
They soon turned to the side she had come from as Inuyasha was led out. Inuyasha clearly had been beaten, because cuts scattered over his body. Inuyasha looked up and met her eyes, and he saw a pleading in her eyes. A whip was slipped into her hand as everyone shouted at her to beat him.  
  
Kagome stared in fear at the hanyou you seemed to pierce her heart and soul with his amber gaze. She forced the tears back and bit her lower lip. Inuyasha just stared up at her, when suddenly someone grabbed a fistful of his hair and drew his head back, leaving the neck open for attack.  
  
"Go on princess! Give this demon what he deserves! Slit his throat!" the captor shouted.  
  
Kouga was getting impatient as Kagome hesitated and grabbed it from her and raised it in the air to strike or slit the clear shot at the hanyou's throat. Kagome stared in fear, her thinking furiously.  
  
Well . . . look at the cliffhanger! I am soooo evil! Mwahahaha!  
  
akari rin: I hope you like this chapter. I worked pretty long! Hope you enjoy the suspense!  
  
murky-lurky: I know is was cute! *sigh* But poor Inuyasha! And you know how much he hates being captured!  
  
lilstarblossom: I had to make the kiss short though! *tears stream* INUYASHA! HE MIGHT DIE!  
  
Laura-chan: I just hate the fact that they had to make Kouga a _wolf_ demon. Why not a cat demon? ( Sorry to cat-lovers, but ever since one scratched me when I was little I've hated cats. Anyway, they are just boring!) THEY KISSED!  
  
Moon_Kitsune: I wished he'd kicked those sorry wolf demon's *beep*!  
  
DarkAngel_Raven: Thanx. This is the first one I started on and it might end in the next chapter or I might prolong the ending . . . maybe! Lol! I'll try to update soon!  
  
Okay, I'm happy I've got soooo many fans! Lol! I'll try to update as soon as I can!! ^_^  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	9. Full Demon, or Hanyou

Full Demon, or Hanyou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared at Kouga then looked down at Inuyasha's snarling face. She grabbed Kouga's arm that held the whip and pulled him.  
  
"Kouga! Stop it! Don't do it!" Kagome cried. Kouga shoved her away fiercely.  
  
"Shut up wench! And get out of my way!" Kouga ordered. Kagome stood in front of him, blocking Inuyasha.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
Everyone's sight was so focused on the fighting couple to notice Inuyasha. He smiled slyly and kicked his captor's stomach, pulling him down to restrain his cry. He took a key from the man's belt and used it on the chains around his wrists. Inuyasha tried to use it on the neck chain, but it wouldn't budge. Angrily, he flung it to the side and rose to his feet. At his full height he stood behind Kagome.  
  
"Spoiled wench! Might as well give you some punishment!" Kouga threatened.  
  
The whip flung out towards Kagome only to hit air. Inuyasha had grabbed her waist, pulled her against his chest and jumped to the side. They rolled on the ground and stopped, Inuyasha on top of Kagome. Inuyasha jumped away and crouched for attack. He motioned to Kagome and she stood to her feet.  
  
"Kagome, give me the Shikon not Tama!" he hissed. She stared in confusion and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It looks like a pink pearl!"  
  
Her face brightened and she withdrew a pink pearl from her strap-necklace. Kagome gave it to Inuyasha and he held it tightly in his hand. (A/N: Personally, I haven't seen the whole series so I'm just going to make up this part, about the Shikon no Tama) Light filled his closed fist and rose around him in swirls, him disappearing in the blinding light! He cried out in a shout as it unraveled from him to reveal an Inuyasha Kagome barely recognized.  
  
Two red tattooed tiger stripes were on each cheek, his dog ears gone and were replaced by elf like ears. The red stripes now and then raveled around his arms. He took the color around his neck and too easily snapped it from his neck. Inuyasha grinned in satisfaction, two EXTREMELY sharp canines sticking out threateningly. Kagome stared in fear at the demon before her. Inuyasha caught her scared gaze and just smirked.  
  
"What? Don't like my new appearance? I don't think I'll change!" he said and laughed haughtily. He gazed down at the wolf. Kouga stepped back in regret, but Inuyasha grabbed his neck and held him high over his head. "Shut your whimpering, wimpy wolf! What's a matter? Scared? Thought so!" Inuyasha teased.  
  
Gladly, he threw the wolf into a stone hard pillar. Kouga's head smashed first, blood seeping from a crack in his head. Kagome averted her eyes from the two fighting full demons, not being able to bear the blood. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees. She looked back at Inuyasha, only to see him standing over an almost lifeless Kouga. Inuyasha licked some blood from his lips, and then walked over to her. She turned her eyes away, not wanting to look at the demon.  
  
"Yo Kagome" he called. She glanced up at him and didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Inuyasha? What happened to you?" Kagome whimpered. She tried not to meet his eyes, but it was impossible for he bent down and tipped her head so she was looking in his eyes. Inuyasha squinted as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm a full demon now! That's what I've always wanted to be! I'm not any pitiful hanyou" he explained. "Aren't you happy for me?" he asked, it was barely a whisper.  
  
She reached up and felt the tattoos on his cheek. He just squinted down and stared at her quizzically. Kagome withdrew her hand and made it into a fist against her chest. She had forgotten about all the eyes upon her and the once hanyou. She cast her eyes towards the tiled ground. Inuyasha took her cheek in his clawed hand and she flinched as she felt the claws barely graze her cheek. He pulled her face back and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" he asked again. Kagome took his wrist in her hand and pulled away, standing to her feet. She turned away, her bear back to him. Inuyasha stood and stared after her. She turned on her feet and looked at Inuyasha, tears brimming.  
  
"I liked you as a hanyou. Now, you are just too power hungry like all those other demons. Like Kouga for instance. He just wanted to rule, while he cast me aside. I don't want you doing that to me too" Kagome said, her eyes hardening a bit. She turned on her heel and walked, but soon her walk turned into a hurried run. Inuyasha stared after her, surprised and a bit ashamed.  
  
"Kagome . . .?" he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and stared out through the window, not caring about life. She went to the window, sat on the edge and stared out at the lake about a half a mile away. A knock erupted on the door and when Kagome didn't answer the door was opened without invitation. The chamber maid came in and sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm Sango" she said. Kagome just nodded vaguely and kept her gaze steady. Sango fidgeted, a board expression on her face, and then she looked back up at Kagome. "Maybe you're being too hard on Inuyasha . . . I mean . . . look at his past" Sango said.  
  
" . . . " Kagome's eyes squinted angrily.  
  
"You see . . . I myself have known him for a bit. You must understand how he was treated when he was younger, and he the way he was treated even now, before he changed" said Sango. She sighed and looked at Kagome. "He was always being made fun of. Everyone calling him things like: bastard or half- breed. Where he walked was spat on by demons and humans. Inuyasha has had even his own brother prejudice against him for just being half-human and half-demon. His brother, a full demon, believed him a disgrace to their family and personally kicked him out when their father died. Inuyasha only wanted to be a full demon so that way people wouldn't treat him like the dirt under their feet"  
  
Kagome looked up and stared into Sango's eyes, hoping with all her heart that she said the truth. Sango stood to her feet and went to the door, holding it open for a moment. She glanced back at Kagome.  
  
"Just try to reconsider your thoughts about him. You remember how he helped you" Sango said solemnly.  
  
Kagome watched her leave and sighed. That's when another knock erupted, but this time several at a time and they were harder.  
  
"Open up Kagome!" the unmistakable voice of Inuyasha ordered. Kagome stared at the door, wondering if she should.  
  
"Please, Kagome . . . "  
  
  
  
Anime M.: I hate KOUGA! I wish I could make him taste my fist! *slams fist into her hand* I hope you like this chapter. I updated soon like you wanted!  
  
lindy*girl: Yes! Mwahahaha! I did an evil cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Is this a cliffhanger? I sorta think it is! Lol  
  
inu: Hey look! Inuyasha beat the crap out of Kouga! I didn't want to do all the gory details! Remember this is rated PG  
  
SvF-BD02-Wedge: It's Sango, and I did have some plans for her and of course Miroku is gonna come in soon to prove it's Sango by his affectionate ways . . . *sweatdrops*  
  
Now tell me, do u or do u not like this chapter? Be truthful. And who wants me to continue this story, making it even longer then just now he's happy she's happy and they live happily ever after? I need ya'll's advice!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. YOUR EARS!

YOUR EARS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Kagome, open the door" Inuyasha said. Kagome slowly approached it and undid the lock. She sat on the end of her bed as Inuyasha entered. She refused to look him in the eye and just stared out the window. "Kagome . . . ?"  
  
Kagome turned and faced him. "What?!" she shouted. He looked taken a back and she sighed.  
  
"Kagome, does it mean so much to you that I stayed a hanyou? Is that the only reason you seemed to like me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No, it's just . . . I don't know. It makes me feel weird without you as a hanyou. I MISS YOUR EARS!" Kagome began softly then cried out. Inuyasha stared at her, an eyebrow lifted.  
  
"If it was possible for me to change back, would you stay with me?" Inuyasha said so softly Kagome had to bend down to hear him. Inuyasha's face turned a bright red and he looked away, trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I would" Kagome responded. "I mean, it's not that that's the only reason I like you. I'm just scared that now that you're not a hanyou, you'll forget about me and go off to destroy villages as you destroy my heart also"  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't. Name one time I hurt you" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, there are the numerous times you called me a wench" Kagome replied. "As if I don't have a name" Inuyasha looked down guiltily.  
  
"S . . s . . sorry Kagome" Inuyasha apologized. Kagome broke down into a sob.  
  
"I still liked your ears . . . " she muttered. Inuyasha looked up and shut his eyes, trying to be calm.  
  
"You try living a life where if someone doesn't scream at the sight of you they grab your ears to see if they're removable" Inuyasha murmured annoyed. Kagome pushed him with her elbow, and he stuck out his tongue childishly.  
  
"More like they grab them to rub them" Kagome replied. Kagome reached out a hand and stroked the top of Inuyasha's head. "It's just, whenever I think of the name 'Inuyasha' I see you and those ears . . . they're just so cute!"  
  
"THE FLYING KITSUNE!" Kagome turned to the window and watched as a balloon- like kid with darkish red hair pulled back into a pony tail that perfectly matched his rounded tail. His feet looked like a pair of fox feet and they were tinier then his hands. Inuyasha turned and stared at the cub kitsune slowly floating down and down and down. Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . " Inuyasha mumbled when a sudden crash interrupted him and a small yelp. "1"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "What was . . . that bloated looking thingy?"  
  
"Why do you care, wench?" Inuyasha accused. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted. The prayer beads flashed and Inuyasha fell through the five stories of wood until he hit bottom. In a flash Inuyasha jumped back up, and landed with one hand on the wood as he braced himself.  
  
"Shippo, dang it! Happy?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha eyed her angrily. "What are you smiling about?!"  
  
"I'm just remembering" Kagome replied in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Remembering what?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome winked at him.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember" Kagome said. Inuyasha face became a bright red, blending with the red stripes on his cheeks.  
  
Somehow their faces drew closer and closer. Inuyasha took her cheek in his hand and drew her soft lips against his own. Their eyes closed slowly as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Kagome pulled him closer.  
  
SMACK! "PERVERT!" the unmistakable voice of Sango shouted and it could be heard through out the castle.  
  
The door slammed open as she stomped inside to see Kagome and stopped abruptly at the scene before her eyes. Miroku followed behind with a giant red hand print on his cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. Miroku's face erupted with a perverted smile.  
  
"You go Inuyasha!" he shouted.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango shouted angrily and hit him with the nearest object to hand.  
  
Sadly, it was porcelain vase. It slammed with a crash against the sorry head of the monk. He fell to the ground and Kagome grabbed Sango before she had the sudden urge to see if his head was hollow or not.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes menacingly as he saw Kagome bend down to see if Miroku's head was bleeding. She felt something caressing her butt and jumped up with a yelp. Inuyasha was there in second and had Miroku by the collar hanging out the window.  
  
"I swear, if you touch a hair on Kagome's head or anywhere else I will tear out your innards and strangle you with them!" Inuyasha threatened coldly. "Agreed?" Miroku nodded and smirked. Inuyasha pulled him through the window and onto the floor. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked down at her blushing face.  
  
"You alright?" Kagome merely nodded, then got a confused look upon her face. She turned to look over at Sango.  
  
"What about my father? Now that Kouga is gone, what now?" Kagome asked. Everyone turned and looked at Sango.  
  
"Why are you asking me!? How should I know?" Sango pleaded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes impatiently.  
  
"I'm serious! This is a real problem! With Inuyasha still here and not dead" Inuyasha winced at this. "I don't know what my father will do! I mean, it's obvious that he can't single-handed kill Inuyasha. But what about the other followers of Kouga? Won't they attack for vengeance?"  
  
"For your father, we could just kill the old croak. It wouldn't do anybody any harm" Inuyasha said, adding his opinion of the matter openly. Angrily, Kagome jabbed his ribs, full force. He flinched in a little pain and glared at her. The glare was responded with an angry one.  
  
"Note the words I said before: "MY FATHER!" I won't allow you to kill him!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Do I need your permission?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she shouted.  
  
"Fine, fine. I won't kill the old geezer" Inuyasha said with a small sigh of displeasure. He perked up and looked at Kagome pleadingly. "Can I hurt him?!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, frustrated.  
  
"Alright, alright! Don't have to yell" Inuyasha complained and sulked on the bedstead. "Let's just go talk to the geezer and then we decide what to do"  
  
"Okay, I guess . . ." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Finally we agree on something!" Inuyasha shouted and raised his arms in the air as he shouted at the ceiling.  
  
Kagome slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. Inuyasha eyed her moodily. Kagome surged out of the room and Inuyasha jumped up to follow. He ran past her, somehow sweeping her onto his back as he ran like lightning. She yelped and grabbed fistfuls of Inuyasha silver-white hair. Inuyasha grimaced, but he ignored her. Inuyasha went head first into the double doors and slowly dropped the fear stricken teen to the floor. 


	11. Elbow to Stomach

Elbow to Stomach  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHH!" King Higurashi cried out at the sight of Inuyasha. "Don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want! Anything!"  
  
"You are regret you asked that" Inuyasha replied, smirking impishly. Kagome's father pushed himself as far as he could into his throne, his face pale. Kagome scrambled on her feet and glared at the back of Inuyasha's head. When the king saw her he cried out.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, my daughter! Come here, make haste!" he called. Kagome nodded and started to run to her father's side. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, jerkily. Kagome yelped with surprise and glared up at Inuyasha. He looked down at her and smirked smugly. She swatted at his arm curled around her waist annoyingly. He just held her tighter and she gasped.  
  
"Leave her alone you monster!" King Higurashi shouted. "Please don't take her life!"  
  
Inuyasha snickered and looked down at Kagome. "What do you think Kagome, hmm? Am I taking your life?" he asked. Kagome glared up at him.  
  
"Yeah right! Just stop holding me so tightly and I could breath! I do need to breath you know" Kagome retorted. Inuyasha just smiled, yet barely loosened his grip.  
  
"Let go of my daughter!" Kagome's father shouted. Inuyasha just snorted and smirked smugly.  
  
"Inuyasha! Let me go, or . . . or else! I'll say the word!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"You wouldn't!" he snapped.  
  
"Try me!" she said, with a hint of evil in her voice.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha yelped and plummeted down, but managed to grab Kagome's ankle as he fell. She screamed and kicked at his head. Sadly, she missed. As they finally met the ground, Inuyasha was on his back, Kagome was sprawled on top of him. Lazily, Kagome lifted her head from his chest and started giggling. Inuyasha looked at her surprised, then smiled a genuine smile and rested a hand on her back, chuckling silently to himself. Kagome flinched, but relaxed and looked up at the holes they made. Her father stood by the one on the top floor, a frightened expression plastered to his face. Inuyasha just smirked and followed her gaze.  
  
"Fine! Take the kingdom for all I care! I can't stand this anymore!" King Higurashi shouted. Inuyasha smiled and reached out turning Kagome's face so she could see his own. He stroked her cheek with his finger.  
  
"I guess if I get the kingdom, then I get you" he whispered. Kagome smirked and flicked his nose.  
  
He smiled kindly and Kagome tilted her head cutely.  
  
"We better go back up there" Kagome said and she began to get off his chest. She looked down at him surprised as he pulled her back.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?"  
  
"Inuyasha! C'mon! Let me go!" Kagome ordered.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk told her that he wouldn't. Kagome suddenly smiled seductively. She leaned down and quickly kissed Inuyasha. He seemed surprised and his hold loosened. Kagome took this to her advantage, jumping up and running as fast as her feet could carry her. Sadly, she wasn't even close to being as fast as Inuyasha with his god-like speed. He caught her around the waist and she yelped. Angrily, her elbow connected with Inuyasha's stomach, extremely hard for a human. Inuyasha gasped and surprisingly, something popped out of his mouth and into Kagome's hands.  
  
She stared down at it in surprise as she watched Inuyasha change . . . . .  
______________________  
  
sorry it took so long for me to update! I've just been on an annoyingly long writer's block! Hope this is enough to make you anxious for the rest!  
  
Two words for this: FORGIVE ME! 


	12. Till Death Do Us Part

This chapter is gonna be fluff-tastic! At least, that's what I think . . . Decide for yourself, with a review!!!!!!  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes turned the size of saucers as she stared at the object in her hand. She looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
The tattoos were gone and before her was her hanyou. He was breathing heavily and he looked up at her from his crouched position. Kagome looked at the object still in her hands. It was a rosy colored pearl, and it couldn't be mistaken for none other then the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, flexing his claws.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON!?" he shouted fiercely.  
  
"How should I know?!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? Where is it?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Right here, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked over at her, seeing Kagome staring intently at him. One hand clutching the pearl, the other reached out to cup Inuyasha's face. His anger seemed to cease to exist at the one moment.  
  
"Are you unhappy with yourself?" she asked softly. Inuyasha stared into her blue orbs, almost speechless (A/N: OMG! Inuyasha not have something to say?! The world has gone crazy!)  
  
"I . . . was. Was, but with you here, I've finally found a reason to live, to enjoy life to the fullest. Stay with me, don't abandon me like so many others have!" Inuyasha started out softly, but with his last sentence he couldn't help but cry out.  
  
An unusual urge took over Kagome as she watched his face take a pained look. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him in a fierce hug. Inuyasha tensed at this and wrapped his arms around her back, clutching her to himself protectively (A/N: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!). Kagome's head rested under Inuyasha's chin as Inuyasha stroked her hair. Inuyasha's sensitive nose breathed in Kagome's intoxicating smell. He sighed and continued to embrace the girl lovingly. (A/N: Is Inuyasha too OOC?)  
  
"I won't leave, I promise! Just hold me here Inuyasha, keep me safe" Kagome said through tears.  
  
"I won't, and I will! Nobody else would be able to keep you safe except for me! Ha!" Inuyasha said, proudly raising his head.  
  
"Can't stick to the moment for a moment (huh?) can you?!" Kagome said while giving his arm a playful, yet weak punch, nonetheless compared to the hanyou's own punch, not that he hit her.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" he snarled impatiently.  
  
"You're so naiveté" she said, sighing. He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly.  
  
"If anyone touches you, I swear I'll tear them to shreds and make them suffer!" Inuyasha said and brushed his lips against Kagome's. "I'll never leave your side, 'till death do us part'. Even then I'll still be there with you, everywhere you go"  
  
"Oh just kiss me already!" she murmured fiercely.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kagome" He fully on kissed her. When they parted for a second Kagome stared into his eyes. "Love ya'" he said. She smiled and repeated his words.  
  
SMACK! " PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME MIROKU!" Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome jumped and looked around, but then back into Inuyasha's eyes. His amber eyes were flashing brightly with happiness, love, and humor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_________________________________  
  
I hope you liked it! Boy! Did I work hard on this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, please no flames, but do give your honest opinion! I LOVED WRITING THIS!  
  
I'll be working on my DBZ Gohan/Videl story from now on! If you like that couple then read my story: Leaning on the Enemy.  
  
*tears stream* I wish my story never ended! But here it is! *sob* All done! I'd like to thank all the people who encouraged me!  
  
Oh and you, yes you! You always encouraged me! If you don't know what I'm talkin about maybe you'll remember when we joked about this! Put your shades on!!!!  
  
C-YA! MUCH LOVE TO MY REVIEWERS! *huggles each one* Oh and have this* passes out dozens of computer cookies* EAT UP! Chocolate chip! NICE AND HOT, oh and GOOEY! C-YA! 


	13. READ THIS FIRST!

OK GUYS!

I just wanted to warn people before they read this. Weird, I know. I wrote this a **LONG** time ago without giving it much thought at all. It does not show my skill in writing at all and I would delete it if it weren't for the reviews.

This story is **crappy**. Read at your own risk. And don't say that I didn't warn you.

(And yes, I am trying to work on the others that I've left for so long. Do excuse my retarded computer for messing up randomly for no apparent reason. Sorry and thanks.)


End file.
